


[podfic of] Twyla's Cafe Podcast, An Alexis Rose Production, Produced by Alexis Rose (with help from Twyla), by whetherwoman

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis' horrifying stories, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Twyla's horrifying stories, amazing things happen when you're just looking for air conditioning, vaguely season 3 ish, we're just pretending Ted doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Twyla's Cafe Podcast, An Alexis Rose Production, Produced by Alexis Rose (with help from Twyla) by whetherwomanAuthor Summary-Twyla and Alexis start a podcast, and accidentally have some feelings along the way.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] Twyla's Cafe Podcast, An Alexis Rose Production, Produced by Alexis Rose (with help from Twyla), by whetherwoman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twyla's Cafe Podcast, An Alexis Rose Production, Produced by Alexis Rose (with help from Twyla)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449798) by [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Twyla's%20Cafe%20Podcast,%20An%20Alexis%20Rose%20Production,%20Produced%20by%20Alexis%20Rose%20\(with%20help%20from%20Twyla\)%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Twyla's%20Cafe%20Podcast,%20An%20Alexis%20Rose%20Production,%20Produced%20by%20Alexis%20Rose%20\(with%20help%20from%20Twyla\).mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Twyla's%20Cafe%20Podcast,%20An%20Alexis%20Rose%20Production,%20Produced%20by%20Alexis%20Rose%20\(with%20help%20from%20Twyla\)%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/profile)! 

If you like the cover art, please check out the [tumblr user](https://livelovecaliforniadreams.tumblr.com/post/614199691872190464) who gif'd the scene and allowed me to use a still. 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [_talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui). It was really fun to try to tap into some of the silliness of Alexis' inflections and phrasings, and I hope it is fun for you to listen to. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
